I don't Believe in Peter Pan!
by Letoh
Summary: “I don’t believe in Peter Pan!” shouted 12 year old Angela Darling. “He is a made up boy that grandfather Michael made up with his silly sister Wendy!” But Angela dn her sisters Wendy and Moira will soon find out what wendy John and Michael real
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Believe in Peter Pan! By Letoh  
  
I don't own Peter, Hook, The lost boys, blah, blah, blah.. Like my characters? Please don't steal em.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't believe in Peter Pan!" shouted 12 year old Angela Darling. She was wearing her cotton night dress and had her lustrous blond hair tied in pig tails. "He is a made up boy that grandfather Michael made up with his silly sister Wendy!" she said to her younger sisters Moira and Wendy. "Now go to sleep, there is no Peter Pan coming through the window, it's more likely we'll be robed!"  
  
"Oh, don't say that Angie!" said 11 year old Moira. She lay in the bed once her grandfathers. She had short light drown hair that never seemed to be tidy. "He's real, I met him! Just stay up and you'll see." She said flopping down on her fluffy bed, belonging once to their Grandfather's brother John.  
  
"Angie, he'll come. He is so wonderful, he said he would take us to Never Never Land, but only if you came! So you must stay up, wait for him!" said 10 year old Wendy. She was a short little girl with long light drown hair in braided pig tails. "Angie, you must please!"  
  
Angela got out of her bed belonging once to the first Wendy Darling. She went up to the window that lay agar. "Look," she said opening the window wider, "there is no flying boy coming through these windows! It's impossible! Now go to-" Suddenly there was a whoosh of air from behind Angela and in came flying a young boy of 13 flowed by his fairy friend Tinkerbelle. Angela was stunned, she was dreaming, this wasn't real, she was asleep in her bed!  
  
Peter landed in front of Angela. He had messy blond hair and looked like a savage. His face was dirty, he had leaves and vines sticking out of his hair, and he seemed to be wearing some sort of jumble of weeds and cloth for clothes. "You look even more beautiful awake."He said to the petrified girl. Angela was about to scream when he covered her mouth. "No, no, don't do that, you'll wake the whole house! We better get going, Tink, dust us!" he said. The fairy wised around the room sprinkling her fairy dust on the heads of the children.  
  
"Does this mean we really get to go this time!" said Wendy jumping out of bed to Peter.  
  
"Of course! You'll have to help me with your sister though, she may not be able to find her happy thought." said Peter. "Just think of any happy though Angela, and we can fly to Never Never Land!" said Peter lifting off of the ground. "No! I will not be persuaded in my own dream! I am going back to bed and I will wake up in the morning in my bed!" she said stomping off.  
  
"Oh, but that's no fun! Come on and help me Wendy, Moira!" he said flying over to Angela picking her up off the ground.  
  
"Help, help, this is kidnapping!" shouted Angela struggling to get loose. "Oh Angie, you're such a grown up, come on, it's fun! Just think of a happy thought!" said Moira flying beside Wendy and Peter. They went out the window, second star to the right, straight on till morning!  
  
"I'm going to fall, I'm afraid of heights! Please just bring me back!" shouted Angela. "Oh no, you're not going back there, we're gonna take you to Never Land, even if you don't wanna. The Lost Boys need a mother, and now that Wendy, the first once I mean, is gone, we need someone to tell us stories!" said Peter. "Just think of once happy though and you'll be able to fly!"  
  
"But I don't want to fly! I want to be in bed sleeping! I want to grow up!" she shouted. Peter accidentally dropped Angela when she said that she wanted to grow up. "Just think of a happy thought! Any happy little thought!" shouted Peter as she plummeted down to earth.  
  
"Happy thought, happy thought! How can I think of a happy thought when I'm falling to my death!" she thought of all that she had done in her short life. She had never done anything enjoyable in her life, and it made her sad. Maybe her sisters were right, maybe she was to grown up. Then she remembered her favorite doll, Dina, how she loved that doll! Angela began to slow down, her happy thought, Dina! She concentrated hard on the thought of her old doll and she came to a halt just before she hit the ground. I'm flying! "I'm flying!" she said and she zoomed up into the sky! "I'm doing it, I'm really doing it!"  
  
"Now, second star to the right and straight on till morning!"  
  
A/N: I know it was short, but it was just to see if anyone liked it so far. I'm still not sure about the character names, it's kinda corny no? Tell me what you think and maybe I'll continue.  
  
Ch.2 Pre-View  
  
"Lost boys, meet Wendy, Moira and Angela Darling, they're going to be our new mother!" said Peter.  
  
"Captain, captain! It seems that the boy has returned, and he's brought three girls with him!" said Smee. "Excellent, my father will be avenged; Peter Pan and his Lost Boys will not escape Captain James Hook again!" 


	2. Chapter 2

If you had ever asked me if I believed in Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy or the Easter Bunny, I would have said no. I never believed in anything I couldn't see for myself, and I absolutely never believed in Peter Pan, so I would have never thought that I would be flying over London with Peter and my sisters off to Never Land. Because of my sisters, I was forced to grow up fast since my parents never seemed to have the time for us.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it Peter, be a mother. I don't know any stories; I don't know anything about being a kid. I grew up to fast, I don't know if I can go back." Said Angela. It was true, she didn't know anything about being a kid.  
  
"Of course you can go back, anyone can, you just have to let everything go and let your imagination take over. It's not hard to do." said Peter. "We're almost there, come on everybody!" They flew through a poof of clouds and then they began to see the island of Never Land. "Follow me!" he said diving towards the ground.  
  
They all landed in a clearing in front of a very strange tattered old tree. "Lost Boys, Lost Boys! Come out and play!" shouted Peter.  
  
"He's back!"  
  
"Peter's back!"  
  
"Wake up, Peter's back!" They heard rustling and bustling and soon popped out heads of young boys. Blond hair, Brown hair, Blue eyes and Green eyes. They all came to crowd around the group.  
  
"Lost boys, meet Wendy, Moira and Angela Darling, they're going to be our new mother!" said Peter.  
  
"But where's Wendy, the real one?" said a boy with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked about 10 years old and wore a loin cloth with pictures painted on it.  
  
"And I'm not real?" said Wendy, a bit disappointed.  
  
"You're not the real Wendy, you're the..I don't know!" said another boy with bright red curly hair and brown eyes. He was wearing what seemed to be a mess of clothes and animal skins jumbles together to makes a shirt and pants.  
  
"This is a different Wendy, like the twins, except they don't look the same!" said Peter.  
  
Angela felt a bit queer being around all these savage looking boys. How did they come here, bit Peter find them like he had found us?  
  
(On the Pirate ship.)  
  
"Captain! Captain! It seems that the boy has returned, and he's brought three girls with him!" said Smee. "Excellent! Excellent! My father will be avenged; Peter Pan and his Lost Boys will not escape Captain James Hook again!" said a young man. He had longish dark black hair that he had pulled back into a pony tail.  
  
"Smee, get the crew together, we're off to the Mermaid lagoon, if he has girls with him, they'll want to go to see the Mermaids and we'll be there waiting for them." He said.  
  
"But Captain, what about the Mermaids? Won't they try to worn Peter, they do get awfully jealous."  
  
"They won't be able to resist what I have to offer them." He said holding up a silver hand mirror encrusted in pearls and jewels. It was true, Mermaids were very vain, and although they did enjoy Peter, with this mirror they would not be able to stop looking at themselves.  
  
(Back with Peter.)  
  
"Now, since you're our mother, you have to tell us stories. Up to the house everyone!" said Peter flying up into the sky. Angela looked at the trees and spotted a small little house hidden among the branches and leaves. The Lost Boys climbed up the tree trunks so Angela, Moira and Wendy flew up.  
  
The house was small inside, only one bed in a big open space. The Lost boys and Peter sat around in a circle around the bed so Wendy and Moira went to sit on the bed. Angela was quite unsure if she should site there, she didn't know any stories, her sisters knew so many more, she would never be a good mother to anyone.  
  
Moira being a very peppy girl and loved making up stories started telling them of the infamous story of the Black Pearl, the cursed Pirate ship. Wendy and Moira took turns telling the story of Jack sparrow and Will Turner and their magnificent adventure.  
  
"So, Jack hides in the blacksmith, where he finds the craftsman out in a drunken sleep. So he grabs some tools to get the cuffs off. Then he is attacked by Will Turner." explained Moira. The Lost Boys were stiff with suspense and loved the gallant sword fight between the Ruddy Jack and the smith Will Turner.  
  
"Elizabeth starts a fire with all the provisions that were hidden so that the English navy could come and rescue her. Jack wakes up with a surprise, but all he can think of is what has she done with the rum?" The Lost Boys laugh in an uproar, even Angela liked that part.  
  
They finished the story off and it was already day break. Angel was quite tired and felt very sleepy. Moira and Wendy however were in a hyperactive state of being and were bouncing around with the rest of the boys. Angela lied down on the floor and drifted off to sleep with the wild sounds of the Lost Boys crowing and beating of drums in a distant red skin camp.  
  
A/N: Ok, still nothing really happening, but It'll come soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/ So I've been reading Peter Pan and I've realized that I haven't even kept to the true personality of Peter! I apologies to those who wished to see him as he truly is, but I had forgotten, so I will try to write him in as well as possible.  
  
"Why do you not dream? It is a thing that children do."  
  
"But I am not a child."  
  
"Yes you are. Do you not like dreaming?"  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They will never come true."  
  
"Angie! Angie! Wake up!" shouted Wendy.  
  
"What? What is it?" she yawned.  
  
"We're going to go to the lagoon! Mermaids Angie, imagine! Everyone already left, so come on!" shouted her little sister.  
  
Wendy ran out the door and jumped off the edge! Angela freaked and ran over to catch her, but then out popped Wendy floating in the air.  
  
Oh ya, she can fly. She thought to her self. Think of a happy thought..I have no happy thoughts, oh well, I guess I'll think of my dolll again, she was so adorable. Angela began to lift off the ground and she flew over to the lagoon with Wendy, who had already gone there and back.  
  
The lagoon was so beautiful but she could see no Mermaids. She saw Moira playing with some of the boys, and almost mistook her as one because of her short messy hair, and now very messy pajamas, but still no mermaides.  
  
Wendy dove into the water splashing some of the boys making them a bit angry. She spotted Peter sitting on a rock near by so she landed close to him.  
  
"Oh, hullo Angela." He said, but without his bright and perky tone.  
  
"What's the matter Peter?" she asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just that the Mermaids haven't come up to play this whole time! I wonder what happened?"  
  
Remembering the stories that her grand father tolled her she said "Maybe their jealous?"  
  
"No, they usually like to show off-" But Peter was cut off by a loud scream. They both stood up looking around, the boys, Moira and Wendy were gone!  
  
"Wendy! Moira! Wendy!" shouted Angela in a panicked scream.  
  
"Pirates or Indians? Must be Pirates! Come on Angela, we have to go save them!" Peter drew his sword and flew away with Angela towards the rocky shore where the Pirates anchored their ship.  
  
Peter landed quietly on the deserted deck of the ship. Angela landed close behind him.  
  
"Keep your guard up, Pirates may be slow, but they know how to hide."  
  
The water was calm and the silence was unbearable! It was quiet, too quiet.. Suddenly they heard a high pitched laughter coming from the top of the cliffs. Angela hid behind a pillar and Peter snapped his head over in that direction to see a large net with fish, no people, dangling over the jagged rocks at the base of the cliff, it was the lost boys and the girls.  
  
"Ha! I've got you now Peter Poopoo Pan! You have plagued me far to long! This will finally be the end of you, and there is nothing you can do! I have the Lost boys, and you're stranded on a boat filled with dynamite! You probably didin't notice that wire wrapped around your ankle. If you try and fly over here, you'll trigger the explosives, oh and don't tire yourself trying to cut it, it's uncut able with your stupid dull blade!" said a flamboyantly dressed young Pirate. He was a young man about 16 or 17 with long black hair that blew in the ocean breeze.  
  
"Hook! You are even more of a codfish than your father! At least he wasn't a coward and actually fought like a man! You are a coward! A wimp! A sissy!" taunted Peter.  
  
"Oh, you won't be calling me that after you see your precious boys and their mothers dropped to their final destination. There really is no hope, surrender now, and they may go free." Said Hook. Although he did not have the trademark hooked right hand like his father, he wore an embroidered silver hook on his hat.  
  
"Peter, maybe I can sneak up there or something?" whispered Angela.  
  
"No, it's too risky. Don't do it!"  
  
"My sisters are in danger! I have to do something!"  
  
But what could they do? They were doomed, they could do nothing. But there may be one way.  
  
A/N: I'm gonna stop here since I'm tired and I can't think of what their plan will be wet, so ya.. 


End file.
